


Hasta el último aliento

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heavy spoilers de Reinos de Cristal, Other, Spoilers, coged pañuelitos please
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Los pensamientos de Logen. Situado entre las páginas 403 y 408.
Relationships: Logen & Fausto de Granth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Hasta el último aliento

Cuando llegué a Granth por primera vez, lo que más me impactó fue todos los colores que veía a mi alrededor: en los edificios, en la ropa de la gente, en las aves que surcaban los cielos recibiéndome en la isla. Habituado a vivir entre las frías paredes de la Torre de Nigromancia, donde todo el mundo viste de negro a todas horas, aquella gama cromática me parecía hasta cegadora. Recuerdo que mi primer pensamiento fue pensar que era un lugar cálido, y no precisamente por las altas temperaturas. Y esa idea no hizo más que reafirmarse cuando me presenté ante la familia real, quien desde el principio me acogió como uno más. Una risueña Samira de doce años quiso ser la primera en acercarse y saludarme junto a su nasir. _Aesir_ , en su forma de colibrí, parecía tan entusiasmado por verme como su compañera. Casilda cogió de la mano a su hermana para evitar que se adelantara, y fue la reina Maryam, con una sonrisa sincera, quien me dio la bienvenida a palacio. Me hicieron pasar al interior, al comedor, donde habían preparado un gran banquete al aire libre en honor a mi llegada. Durante la cena, el rey Fadir halagó mis habilidades como nigromante delante de otros nobles, y me presentó formalmente a su heredero, a quien a partir de ese instante me encargaría de proteger personalmente. Me dijo que tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en mí para asegurar que su hijo estuviera a salvo en todo momento. Que era su más preciado tesoro.

Asentí, y juré al rey que jamás me separaría del príncipe.

En aquel entonces, Fausto sólo era un chiquillo de quince años, aunque su seriedad y compostura iniciales me hicieron pensar que era mayor. A pesar de su apariencia tranquila, me fijé en que se puso tenso tras las palabras de su padre, y me habría gustado saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Instintivamente, lo intenté, olvidando que la nobleza siempre llevaba encima los mismos amuletos que los nigromantes como yo. En su caso, era un pendiente del que nunca se separaba.

Ojalá hubiera sabido en ese momento el porqué de la reacción de Fausto. Su padre siempre hablaba de él como algo muy valioso, y durante mucho tiempo pensé que era porque realmente lo quería, no porque lo viera como una pieza clave en su juego político.

Me costó ganarme la confianza de Fausto. Tenía claro que mi deber era protegerlo, pero pensé que no estaba de más tratar de llevarme bien con él. Además, averiguar cómo conseguir tal hazaña era una buena distracción. Mi ruptura con Clarence aún era muy reciente, y prefería tener otras cosas en mente: desentrañar los secretos que el príncipe ocultaba parecía tan buena opción como cualquier otra. Quería saber por qué siempre se obsesionaba con tenerlo todo bajo control y nunca se tomaba un solo respiro. Nunca lo veía relajado y pasaba mucho tiempo solo, con la simple compañía de _Idris_. Jamás lo veía haciendo otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y prepararse para ser rey.

Hasta que cierto día, lo oí tocando su nay en uno de los salones. Me asomé, sin ni siquiera procurar ser discreto, y me quedé escuchándolo hasta que _Idris_ graznó, interrumpiendo la melodía, avisando a Fausto de que tenía público. El príncipe se ruborizó de inmediato y se apresuró a apartar el instrumento.

—Oh, no paréis por mí, alteza; haced como si no estuviera.

Fausto inspiró hondo y me miró desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

—No demasiado —me encogí de hombros—. No os había oído tocar hasta ahora.

Él volvió la vista hacia el nay.

—A veces... toco. Para relajarme. Cuando necesito un respiro de... todo, en general —me explicó, con boca pequeña.

Era la primera vez que se abría conmigo, así que se me escapó una sonrisa. Me acerqué y me senté en el sillón contiguo al suyo.

—Pues no se os da nada mal —comenté. Fausto no parecía muy convencido de mis palabras, pero _Idris_ hizo un sonido que yo interpreté como que estaba de acuerdo conmigo—. ¿Veis? Vuestro nasir piensa lo mismo.

Fausto miró a _Idris_ , y pareció animarse un poco.

—Aunque debo deciros, alteza —continué, esta vez en un tono burlón—, que la melodía era bastante melancólica. ¿Pretendíais deprimir a todo aquel que pasara por aquí?

El príncipe parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Disculpad?

—¿Os sabéis otras canciones más... no sé, que no hagan que me entren ganas de quedarme en la cama todo el día sin hacer nada? Por ejemplo… ¿Os suena _Damisela_? En las tabernas de Cian es muy popular. Y crea un ambiente perfecto para acabar en la esquina del local con alguien y... Esperad, ¿cómo podría decir esto sin que suene demasiado vulgar?

Me di cuenta de que Fausto se había puesto rojo de nuevo sin necesidad de que yo acabara la frase. Tuve que disimular una carcajada con un carraspeo. Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, evitando seguir la conversación por ese camino.

—Me temo que no me suena. Yo... no es que conozca muchas canciones. Simplemente toco... cómo me siento en el momento en el que lo hago.

Y esa música sólo indicaba que estaba terriblemente alicaído. Sabía que no me contaría qué era lo que le tenía tan angustiado, así que me limité a tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

—Así que improvisáis y a pesar de eso tocáis de forma espléndida... Si lo de ser príncipe no os acaba de convencer, siempre podéis convertiros en músico callejero. Seguro que triunfaríais.

A Fausto se le escapó un resoplido nada propio de la realeza.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo para mí escabullirme de mi papel de príncipe.

Yo alcé una ceja, mirando en dirección a su nasir.

—Alteza, si no creéis que es fácil escaparos unas horas de palacio, es porque ni siquiera lo habéis intentado. Tenéis a un ave que es literalmente capaz de crear cualquier ilusión —dije, y luego me señalé a mí mismo, con cierto aire orgulloso—. Y, ahora, también a un nigromante dispuesto a ayudaros en esta empresa.

Fausto no daba crédito a mi propuesta. Supuse que jamás, en toda su vida, se había planteado saltarse las normas, y le pareció inaudito comprobar que engañar a todo el mundo para tener un rato en el que escapar al exterior era tan sencillo como realizar un par de trucos mágicos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Se supone que debéis protegerme. No ser una mala influencia.

—¿Mala influencia? —repetí, fingiendo sentirme ofendido, llevándome una mano al pecho—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para vos, alteza. Y estar encerrado en este salón día sí y día también no os hace ningún favor.

 _Idris_ aleteó para llamar la atención de Fausto. Incluso ella sabía que al príncipe le iría bien un poco de aire fresco.

—...Bien —aceptó, algo resignado, y yo sonreí—. Sólo un par de horas. Luego volveremos de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, alteza —respondí—. Ahora, hay que pensar cuál será vuestro aspecto... Habrá que aplicaros un camuflaje mágico, evidentemente, para que vuestro pueblo no os reconozca...

—Me reconocerán de inmediato si nos tratamos de vos —me cortó, alzando una mano—. Nos tutearemos en cuanto estemos en la ciudad.

Sonreí aún más tras su petición.

—Entendido.

Ese fue, en realidad, un grave error por parte de Fausto, porque a partir de ese día, si sólo estábamos presentes nosotros dos o junto con Samira, me tomaba las libertades de tratarlo de "tú" o de llamarlo simplemente por su nombre. Si a él le molestaba, nunca me lo dijo. Quizás fue eso lo que nos hizo más cercanos. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que Fausto no necesitaba a alguien que estuviera constantemente queriendo averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando. Necesitaba a alguien que lo distrajera precisamente de ello y con quien pudiera contar cuando tuviera cualquier preocupación rondándole por la cabeza. Un aliado entre las paredes de palacio que parecían dejarle sin aire; alguien que le fuera leal incondicionalmente sin importar qué.

Básicamente, necesitaba un amigo.

Así que yo me convertí en el suyo.

Tal vez fue por eso mismo, porque sabía cuánto necesitaba un amigo, que nunca me atreví a decirle que mis insinuaciones, las cuales él interpretaba como una forma de burlarme de su inexperiencia en relaciones, significaban algo más para mí. Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto. Su amistad se convirtió en lo más importante para mí. Nunca llegué a echar raíces del todo en Verve ni en Idyll, pero su compañía y su forma de acogerme en su familia hicieron que sintiera Granth como un hogar. Guardo con muchísimo cariño el recuerdo de cuando Fausto pidió a sus padres que, en las comidas, yo me sentara en la misma mesa que ellos. Que si éstas se dividían por familias, yo tenía derecho a estar en la suya, en la de la familia real, porque no se imaginaba a su familia sin mí formando parte de ella.

Casi me eché a llorar delante de los reyes.

Recuerdo que, cuando estuvimos solos, miré a Fausto. Y, esta vez, le prometí _a él_ que jamás lo abandonaría. No porque sintiera que fuera mi deber como su nigromante. No porque fuera mi trabajo. Sino porque de verdad me importaba, y tenía claro que, pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaría a su lado.

Por eso, cuando se desata el caos en el palacio, ahí es donde permanezco.

Nunca había visto a Fausto quitarse su pendiente. Y, sin embargo, lo ha hecho voluntariamente; su mente ha quedado indefensa a posibles enemigos cuando se ha dado cuenta de que todo empezaba a ir mal.

Todo para que podamos comunicarnos.

En medio del baño de sangre, después de que yo grite a los fieles a la corona que protejan al príncipe, me da las gracias. Las _gracias_. Por haber ayudado a Ivy y Samira a escapar, cerrar las puertas y defenderlas para que nadie pueda seguirlas. Por quedarme con él hasta el final. Me gustaría que también pudiera saber lo que pienso. No tiene nada que agradecerme. Este es el lugar en el que siento que debo estar. En el que me quedaré luchando hasta que la última gota de energía abandone mi cuerpo, porque este también es mi hogar y no caeré a manos de unos usurpadores sin pelear; sin hacer todo lo posible para que este reino y Dione tengan un futuro.

Eso es lo que le he hecho prometer a Greta. Sé que cuidará de Samira, de Ivy y de sus damas.

Tal y como yo he cuidado de Fausto siempre.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás es mejor que él no pueda leer mi mente. Porque entonces vería mis miedos, notaría el intenso dolor que siento en el hombro, sabría que mis fuerzas y mi magia se están agotando. Lo peor de todo, es que descubriría que su mejor amigo es un completo estúpido, porque a pesar de todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, la traición a la corona, el olor a sangre, los cuerpos caídos, aún me quedan esperanzas de salir de aquí con vida.

Oigo los gritos de Fadir. La orden que da a sus hombres. Que acaben con el nigromante. Que acaben conmigo, porque sabe que soy el único obstáculo que les impide ir tras la reina y la princesa.

Vuelvo a oír los pensamientos de Fausto, pidiéndome que huya. Que no es necesario que me quede; que puedo cerrar la puerta desde el otro lado. Que eso es lo más sensato. Yo casi tengo ganas de echarme a reír, porque mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto loco. Como si no me conociera. Como si no supiera desde que ha comenzado esta masacre; no, desde antes, desde el primer día que nos conocimos, que jamás le daría la espalda. Que sus batallas también son las mías. Su lógica, siempre fría y racional, se entremezcla con sus temores. No tengo tiempo para echar un vistazo a su alma, pero sé que está aterrado. Una parte desea de él huir y reunirse con su hermana y su esposa. Pero no lo hará. Porque si deja de enfrentarse a Fadir ahora, la muerte de su madre, de Casilda y de Fátima no podrán ser vengadas. Porque quizás Ivy y Samira no tendrán tiempo suficiente de ponerse a salvo. Porque desea con todo su ser dar muerte al hombre que le ha arrebatado a su familia y su hogar.

Y por eso mismo, porque él no piensa abandonar la batalla, yo tampoco lo hago.

Me defiendo como mejor puedo, como mi falta de aliento me lo permite. Todo va tan deprisa que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de mirar en qué dirección estoy lanzando hechizos. Ni siquiera pienso en qué hechizos lanzo. Sólo sé que, pase lo que pase, nadie puede cruzar la salida. Detendré a todo al que se acerque, hasta que sea Fausto el que llegue corriendo y los dos podamos salir juntos de aquí. Porque así es como debe suceder. Fausto tiene que ver a Ivy y a Samira de nuevo. Tiene que ayudar a reconstruir Granth después de lo ocurrido esta noche. Tiene que estar al lado de su hermana cuando suba al trono.

Fausto tiene que _vivir_.

Entonces, los hombres de Fadir gritan. _El rey ha caído_. Yo sonrío, el alivio llenando mis pulmones, y busco a Fausto con la mirada para gritarle que salgamos corriendo y bromear diciéndole que un príncipe no debería hacer esperar a su reina.

Cuando veo el cuerpo que yace junto al del tirano, mi mundo se paraliza.

El rey ha caído. Pero el príncipe también.

Y es como si de repente fuera consciente de todo lo que me rodea. Como si hasta este momento todo no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla de la que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo es real.

Que ya no siento mi brazo.

Que mi escudo mágico prácticamente ha cedido.

Que no queda nadie vivo ayudándome a defender las puertas.

Que los hombres de Fadir se acercan a mí.

Que estoy a punto de morir.

Que Fausto está _muerto._

Y la realidad me aplasta tan fuerte que duele. Me duele muchísimo más que la flecha atravesándome el hombro.

Incluso más que la espada que me atraviesa.

Noto que mi magia se apaga y mi hechizo cae, al igual que yo, que me derrumbo en el suelo en medio de un charco de mi propia sangre.

Quiero pensar que no está todo perdido. Granth aún tiene una última esperanza. Samira conseguirá salir adelante, lo sé. Le dolerá, y mucho, al principio, pero superará cada pérdida y será una magnífica reina. Echará de menos a su madre, a su sobrina, a su hermana. A su hermano. Y se lamentará y se culpará por haberlos dejado atrás.

Al menos, podrá despedirse de todos en condiciones.

Yo ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de llorar por mi mejor amigo, porque la muerte también me ha alcanzado a mí.

Fausto, ¿soy un estúpido por pensar que tendré un lugar en las estrellas junto a ti y tu familia?


End file.
